Crumbling Masks
by Hyakimaru
Summary: During a midnight meeting, a curious couple decides to finally be true to themselves... and let their masks crumble.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zero no Tsukaima... I'd like to though.

**Author's note: **This is a little deconstruction of Saito and Louise relationship from the novels I thought about a while ago I finally got around writing; hope it's enjoyable.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in the Charming Fairies Inn, already past midnight which meant most costumers were either going home or arranging their stay to<em> 'bond'<em> with a hostess kind enough to accompany them a few hours through the night.

"Man, what a bore!"

But this was of no consequence to Jessica, the daughter of the owner of this place; she had no obligation to _'bond'_ with anyone unless she wanted to (And with the kind of people that visited this establishment she **never** wanted to.) so her main duties were cleaning, cooking, serving drinks and today's chore: administrating rooms.

"OK, have a good time, see you in a couple of hours..."

She gave a key to the last couple with a gorgeous smile on her face and made a small bow to show off a little cleavage just like her daddy taught her; before quickly dropping both for a disgusted face as the couple turned around and left.

"As if that fatso mummy is going to last anywhere near that long...! Assuming he can last at all that is."

Quite frankly the job was a pain, it was nothing but faking enthusiasms as she handed out keys to other hostesses who were a lot better than her at faking enthusiasms (among other things they had to fake on a regular basis), ignore and encourage the constants stares at her breasts (according to her dad any contribution to get a client in the mood to stay a few extra hours was welcomed) and even worse try to laugh off any attempt those perverted scumbags made to touch her.

"Oh well, at least that was the last one..."

But she was interrupted by the sound of the little bell on the front door, she took a long breath and tried as hard as she could to suppress her annoyance at a last minute costumer and replaced it with a beautiful smile before closing her eyes, turning around and bowing.

"Welcome to the Charming Faeries Inn!"

She stood up again and slowly opened her eyes to see the costumer.

"Saito-san! What are you...?"

To her surprise, it was none other than the heroic familiar himself, now for a second Jessica was not only happy but for the first time the thought of wanting to do some overtime paraded around her head, yet her joy was quickly interrupted when she noticed someone standing beside him.

"...Doing here?"

The girl besides the boy startled her to say the least, since his companion wasn't the person she expected... or rather that it wasn't anyone she might have expected; her face and body were covered with a hood and a cloak, but judging by her proportions she couldn't be anyone she knew, the closest match she had was Saito's mistress, but not only was this girl noticeably.. buxomer, but also a little of her hair could be seen coming out of her clothes and it was pitch black.

"Hi Jessica-san... ehm this is a little embarrassing, but do you have rooms available? I need it to discuss a few thing in private."

What! Really? Now this was an unexpected turn of events, honestly while the idea did occurred to her, she simply thought it was about a mission or something, not that he actually came here for 'that', after all there was simply no way he had the guts to get on with it with this woman; his mistress or heck even her cousin would kill him if they ever find out he was even thinking about it.

"Ehm... yeah sure!"

But then again his well being wasn't her problem, and while it was unfair to her cousin she really didn't have any basis to deny her services; quite frankly the family business could really use any money it could get.

"Great!"

He pulled a little bag full of gold coins out of his clothes and gave it to her.

"I hope you don't mind if we stay until dawn."

"No of course not, but..."

She counted the coins in the bag and quickly realized they were way more than needed; as she was going to protest, Saito quickly placed her index finger on her lips and muttered a little 'Shhh!' that she quickly understood.

"OK, this is your key, is the last one to the right of the hallway on the second floor, don't make too much noise and remember that you only have until the sun comes out to finish your business and get out."

He just nodded and took the key before guiding her companion towards their room, once they were out of sight Jessica could only wonder.

"What was that all about?"

A little part of her thought about eavesdropping a little, yet not only was that completely forbidden on her line of work; but there was also that urban legend about an eavesdropping courtesan that got too much into it and was later forced to join the couple she had been spying on, eventually surrendering herself to them and becoming their plaything that was such a cliche among her coworkers that she rather not risk it.

"Oh well... none of my business."

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to work, quickly separating the coins needed to pay for their stay from the ones that were going to pay her silence; to give an idea of much that was let's just say that a dozen coins like the ones he gave her could rent an entire floor for a whole night complete with company for each and the little bag actually managed to hold several dozens inside... It was unfair but it seemed like her cousin was going to have to find out about this on her own, after all keeping gossips, I mean secrets about important people was part of her job description; there's no way a business like this can keep it's costumers otherwise.

"Have a nice stay."

Yet despite her own convictions she couldn't help but to think about this strange event, it wasn't only the mysterious companion (although she couldn't help but wonder about her identity), but also how serious he was, the usual him would have outright drooled like an idiot at her cleavage, but the him right now didn't even bat an eyelash at it, even though she was sure she showed it off more than usual just for him.

"I better get back to work."

Jessica would spend the rest of the night wondering about that strange encounter and actively resisting the urge to pay a little visit to the keyhole on their room's door.

**Crumbling Masks.**

Saito opened the door to their room and quickly let his companion enter as he locked it behind them.

"Well we are here... Louise."

The girl quickly moved towards the bed before letting her cloak fall to the floor, taking off the oranges she had carefully strapped against her chest and undoing the magic spell that changed her hair color.

"I can't believe you went through so much trouble to disguise yourself."

Her mistress snapped at him with anger.

"Of course! What do you think people would think if they saw me entering this place so suspiciously like that? My reputation would be ruined!"

"But you didn't need to back when we~"

"That was different! It was a mission from the Queen!"

The girl stared at him yet he only returned her stare for a second before chuckling.

"Whatever... But it seems like it worked, I don't think Jessica found out who you were."

The girl chuckled as well and moved a hand through her hair as she made a confident smile.

"It's only natural, I was the one that made the disguise so it's obvious no one would recognize me."

"But now there are going to be rumors about me being fooling around with unknown girls on cheap hotels."

A little angry vein popped out of the girls forehead, yet she still remained unusually calmed.

"That's nothing new, we'll deal with them appropriately."

Saito was surprised at her reaction.

"Just that? Last time something like this happened you were worried about me bringing shame to your family name or something like that."

Louise blushed and stuttered a little.

"Shut up! If I know what happened then it's OK... Just don't worry about it!"

Saito was about to tease her more, but noticed how her face got terribly serious all of the sudden and could only wait through a small uncomfortable silence before she spoke.

"So why did you brought me here Saito?"

"I just wanted to talk..."

"About what?"

His mistress looked at him annoyed, for a second he doubted himself and nearly chickens out, but he remained strong, what he wanted to talk to her was something delicate that needed to be discussed immediately.

"About 'us'."

Louise raised one her eyebrows annoyed, usually just the way it twitched with anger was enough to push him back, enough to make him cower in fear...

"'Us'? What do you mean with~"

But not this time, this time he had to carry on, and so he slowly got closer to her and interrupted her lips with his own, an action that met no resistance from her part.

"That 'us'."

His mistress blushed with embarrassment but otherwise remained quiet... it was true, a part of her just wanted to explode, to outright deny that the man that just kissed her could be considered her equal, that they belonged to each other... but just like him she also felt it was time to end this, to stop pretending... It was for this reason she accepted he'd take her to this dumpster in the middle of the night.

"Louise... I can't take this anymore!"

The girl jumped at his unexpected outburst, he realized what he had done and apologized.

"Sorry."

He lowered his head in shame as the girl sat on the bed, uncharacteristically instead of getting angry at him, she lowered her head as well and blushed.

"It's okay..."

She invited him to sit by her side which he did without hesitation; as they were side by side, there was a small moment of uncomfortable silence until Saito spoke again.

"Louise... I... I just don't want to keep up with this stupid act anymore."

"But Saito we're so close to~"

"To what exactly?"

The girl took a long breath and lowered her head to look at the floor, trying as hard as she could to hide the sadness on her voice.

"Don't you remember? What we agreed to do? Our plan to achieve happiness."

"Louise~"

"What! Wasn't that what you wanted in the first place...? To climb the social ladder to the top from the inside, to prove everyone that status didn't matter. You're a hero Saito, the commoners love you, the nobles can't do a damn thing about you, and... "

However he just stared at her completely unmoved.

"Just what are you complaining about? We're almost done, you already got fame, fortune, a huge mansion, a dedicated maid who will serve you for the rest of your life, the favors from not one but two queens that would do anything for you, two void mages at your command who~"

"Louise!"

"What!"

"Don't dump yourself with the rest!"

She felt nothing but indignation at his words.

"The rest? How dare you! There is absolutely no difference between us! Those girls love you Saito, they're all willing to die for you, and don't deny you feel something for them either..." She lowered her head as tears threatened to be shed. "...I know very well that you do..."

He snapped and grabbed by her shoulder so she would face him, then slowly lifting her face so he could looked at her directly.

"But Louise... What I feel for them is nothing compared to what I feel for you!"

Once he made eye contact he could see how her eyes were full of tears, but she just couldn't stand the fact that he saw her like this so she immediately threw herself towards him, burying her face on his chest.

"Liar~ I know you enjoy it, kissing them, touching them... I know you treasure all those tender moments you've had with them."

He held her for a while as she cried until she calmed enough so he could raise her face to meet his again.

"That's true, I enjoyed kissing them..."

So he kissed her, taking full advantage that she was at her most vulnerable, he kissed with so much passion, so much love that she could do nothing but surrender herself to him.

"But I enjoy kissing you a lot more."

Then as they separated, he gently pushed her so she would lay on the bed and he could get on top of her.

"Saito~"

"And yes, I enjoyed touching them as well."

His hands began moving through her body, with that warm, tender touch that always knew exactly the right place to make her moan his name in pleasure.

"But there's nothing I adore more than seeing the girl I love in ecstasy."

They kissed again, as his hands continued bringing her pleasure and hers were desperately trying to make him feel the same; as they were reaching the point of no return, he stopped to say his final words to her.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful for all the tender moments they gave me... But right now I only want to be with you and only you, and even though it may sound harsh I think it's time to let them go, to put an end to this... it's for the better."

And then he retreated, carefully raising his body from her as his doubts and insecurities took over him.

"So, I need to know... Tell me Louise... How about you? Do you want to be with me?"

As her breathing slowly returned to normal she tried as hard as she could to answer him.

"Didn't... Didn't I told you on that day back at the fountain, Saito I can't live without you... I could stand you cheating on me, I could even endure you not loving me... but I can't even think about a world were you're not by my side."

"Then what's the problem Louise?"

"But... but then you'll lose~"

"I don't care! Don't you get it Louise? From the beginning I only cared about you, I became a hero just for you, I became a noble for you, I even agreed to keep up with the charade and gave hope to women I didn't love so I could gain their favors just for you... all that because I thought... because I thought that stuff would make you proud of me, that it would make you happy."

Suddenly sadness crept all over his face as he raised and sat at the side of the bed again.

"But all I've done is make you miserable."

Louise raised as well so she could lean against his back, her head carefully resting on his shoulder.

"But Saito..."

"I was an idiot you know, I've should have know this wouldn't work~"

She placed her index finger above his lips so he'd be quiet.

"But Saito, I'm not miserable."

Louise whispered to his ear with a sweet, tender voice.

"Don't lie, I've done so much and outside of that time in Romalia you barely ever smile to me..."

"Saito, listen I know I'm not sweet, I know I'm not cute... I admit I don't have too much confidence in myself and... and I admit I hate it when you don't pay attention to me, that I want you just for myself and no one else... but... even when you're with another girl, even when I'm angry with you... even when I'm crying for you... Saito I... Even if I don't show it, I'm the happiest I've ever been; just being with you makes me like that."

Then she hugged him as strong as she could and for a while there was nothing but silence; until nearly a minute later it was broken by Saito's chuckling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Louise I was just thinking... are you happy when you beat me up too?"

Yet Louise didn't get angry but rather just chuckled herself.

"Yeah, keep talking as if you didn't enjoy it."

"What the...? I don't~"

"Ha! Don't kid yourself stupid dog, let's just look at the facts shall we: at the very least the maid, the princess, that Zerbst, the bookworm and even the busty elf love you; all of them treat you like a king, all but one have huge breasts just like you like them and would require nothing more than a word to get you into their beds~"

"But that's~"

"Yet I'm the one that get's jealous, I'm the one who's flat as a board, I'm the one that makes things hard for you, I'm the one that 'tortures' you they say... and just who did you say you were in love with a few minutes ago?"

"Y... You...?"

"Yes Saito you're in love with me, so let's be blunt shall we? You have at least 5 girls willing to take you for themselves, you could have left me whenever you wanted and never have a cold bed; you're stronger and faster than me, you could have stopped me from punishing you if you so desired; not to mention that if you hated it so much you would have at least tried to learn how to avoid making me mad, yet it seems like you're constantly getting better at it."

Saito was taken aback, both by her words and her sudden outburst of confidence he had never seen before.

"What do you mean?"

His mistress snapped, how could this dog be so dense? She licked her lips with delight and anger as she thought that maybe it was time to show him what she meant; in a flash she pushed Saito into the bed as strong as she could and got on top of him.

"Stupid dog,! How can I make you understand?"

"Hey wait! Louise~ wait!"

She ignored his pleas and beat him up, she didn't had her whip with her so she used her fists for a while, hitting him several times before stopping.

"Why did you do that for?"

His whines made her even angrier as she punched him again before yelling at his face.

"For crying out loud realize it already stupid dog! Can't you feel it? Because I can, I'm practically sitting on it!"

But he didn't seem to understand her.

"You're hard stupid dog! Ever since I got on top of you I felt it, pressing against me, getting bigger and harder with each blow! Doing this I can get you up way more than any couple of huge tits could ever get you!"

…

"And it's nothing new, it was like this since the beginning! Did you think I wouldn't notice? All this time you were living the good life weren't you? Getting off while you were flirting with other girls and then even more when I punished you! Do you realize now my dear? You're a horny masochist dog!"

…

"If you knew that, then why did you keep punishing me like that?"

"What?"

"I said I'm not the only one getting off with this my mistress; don't you remember I just said there's nothing I adore more than seeing the girl I love in ecstasy? There are several ways to achieve that my love and not all of them are pretty."

He didn't wait for her answer, rather he took advantage from his position... and raised her skirt to reveal her panties.

"Just look at yourself Louise... you're wet!"

Her panties that were about to be overflowed by her 'ecstasy'.

"But that's..."

"And it's nothing new in your case either; of course I've noticed it from the first day, that intoxicating scent you have whenever you beat me; the wet spots you tried so hard to hide on the soiled panties I used to wash... Sometimes when we're like this, you get so wet it even gets into my pants, and that drives me crazy Louise!"

"But that's not... I... You..."

"I couldn't get you like this any other way, everything I've tried simply fails to turn you on anywhere near as much, not that I'm complaining... Anyway let me spell it out for you my dear love, you're a lascivious sadistic bitch!"

…

They stared at each other for a while until they just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ha...! Hahahaha!"

And laughed like the idiots they were for a full minute.

"We're a couple of perverts of the highest class aren't we?"

And when the mistress stated the obvious her servant could do nothing more than to keep laughing.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

They stared again only for the girl to smile and threw herself into the boy's arms.

"You know, I feel a lot better now, thank you Saito."

He hugged her back and then looked directly at her beautiful pink eyes.

"Why are you talking as if we were done here Louise? We rented this place until dawn and I'm not someone to waste money like that... So what do you say if we enjoy our time together until the sun comes out? I'm pretty sure I deserve some punishment for something don't I?"

The mistress licked her lips with pleasure and anticipation.

"Of course you do! You need to be punished for flipping your mistress's skirt and looking at her panties! So don't think you can run away from this... I'm going to take special care of you so prepare yourself!"

She got closer to him and kissed him, before taking off his shirt, tossing it into the floor and wondering if hers wouldn't make a good companion to it; maybe the rest of their clothes should follow as well.

"I love you Saito... So I'm going to leave my mark on you."

"I can't wait... Maybe I'll leave mine on you while you're at it my beloved mistress."

And so they kissed as they indulged on the sick pleasures they could only get from each other.

**Later at dawn.**

"Want an orange Saito?"

"Sure!"

She threw one of the fruits at him which he caught with no troubles and quickly peeled it off so he could eat.

"But Louise, aren't you going to need these for your disguise when we get out?"

The girl answered him as she fixed her clothes.

"I was planning to use my magic and teleport us outside; even with a disguise we'll end calling too much attention otherwise... by the way how are your wounds?"

He took a second to check the skin she had hurt through the whole night only to heal it with magic when the sun began to appear on the sky.

"Great! There's no pain and there are no scars either, you're getting better at this."

"Of course! If I put my mind to it is a piece of cake, granted they were pretty minor wounds and I don't think I could handle anything worse... but don't worry I'll practice and improve my healing magic! I intend to keep our newfound eh... _'kinky'_ pleasures in private; but I don't want to have to limit them because of that you see."

She looked at him with a gorgeous smile and a pose to display her confidence; such a beautiful sight caused him to come at her from behind and hug her.

"Such confidence... It's amazing what a lascivious sadistic bitch can do with the proper motivation."

The girl frowned as she turned to face him, only to stare at him for a little while with such face and then smile.

"Yes you're right, but guess what? I am **your **lascivious sadistic bitch so you're going to have to stay by my side and keep me satisfied for the rest of our lives."

They kissed.

"Yes, and as **your** loyal horny masochist dog I will follow you everywhere and tend to your every wish, you want it or not... and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

And again.

"As long as you understand it... by the way I was thinking... maybe..."

The girl blushed and lowered her head, stuttering the words she wanted to say.

"Louise?"

"Maybe I could tell my parents the Queen sent us in a secret mission to a far away land.. and everyone else we're at my parents and... take a little time to enjoy ourselves in a cabin my family is not using right now... like maybe a month or two."

The boy smile carried a little lust on it as he answered her.

"That would be perfect, I'd love to do something like that... But you surprise me Louise; I didn't expect you to propose something so bold all of the sudden."

The girls just looked away embarrassed, blushing as hard as she could.

"It's nothing... it's just that I suddenly feel like I can finally be honest with myself."

"So do I... You know it was a good idea to do something like this, after all..."

So after revealing their deepest secrets, showing themselves as they truly are to one another; this peculiar couple could finally reach one final, obvious conclusion about themselves.

_We were made for each other._


End file.
